The present invention concerns a fastening device for an airbag, in particular a window bag (window airbag), of a motor vehicle, having a retainer to which the airbag can be fastened and that has an opening through which a mounting stud can be passed.
It is known to fasten a window bag to the body of a motor vehicle using a fastening device. The fastening device has a retainer by which the window bag is held. For its part, this retainer has a circular opening with which it is placed on a T-shaped mounting stud. The T-stud is welded to the body of the motor vehicle by means of a stud welding system. A metal pin is inserted into the retainer, thereby gripping beneath the T-stud. By this means, the retainer, and consequently also the entire fastening device including the airbag, is securely mounted on the body. In this process, the pin is pushed into the retainer in the X direction, i.e., the direction of travel of the vehicle. In general, this method of fastening can be performed by the installer only by hand and is inconvenient.
Moreover, because the fastening of window bags is a class A item, its quality must be fully documented. In fastening methods currently in use, this is done by a second worker. Only in this way is it possible to ensure that optimal attachment of the window bag to the body is achieved. However, this overall installation effort is very great.